


Music and Magic

by Rosey00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey00/pseuds/Rosey00
Summary: I'm not sure what this is about yet. I just needed to wrote to starve the boredom off. I'm also doing this on a phone in an assembly.





	1. Chapter 1

Tom and his friend had always heard music coming from the Theater, so they thought nothing of it now three years later. They only heard it during their lunches as they were they closest to the Theater rooms. They just thought it was some people practicing a play. Severus joined them at lunch sometime with his sister in all but blood Lily and her group of friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were the jokers and pranksters, but Remus was very bookwormish.

"Oh. You can hear the music from here!" James commented as he sat down.

"What?" Lucius asked. His blond hair starting to fall in his blue eyes. His girlfriend, Narcissa, was leaning against his chest, looked at James like he was crazy in which he proved in what he said next.

"I'll show you! Come on get up!" he said starting to get back up. Tom, Bellatrix, the Le Strange brothers, Lucius, and Narcissa followed James with his friends and Severus. James opened a door and made sure they were all in before shutting it. James and his friend looked like they were about to get into trouble and they knew it. Everyone sat down in the back row as they watched a younger boy dance on stage. They watched him until he stopped dancing and bowed.

"Awesome! I don't know how you can dance like that Hadrian, but it's amazing!!" another boy said off stage. The boy climbed up onto the stage. He had blond hair like Lucius and had a camera in one had as he walked over to the the smaller boy, who had ink black hair and bright green eyes.

"Yeah, you keep telling me I'm good at dancing," Hadrian said.

"You're still debating aren't you?"

"Of course I am!! I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you, or Jamie, not even Sevvy!! But I've also been dreaming of going their since before I was born!!"

"Then go! I can watch after James and Severus and Lily and Remus and even Peter!"

"What about Sirius?"

"After that prank last week! He can figure it out on his own!"

"I'm wounded!!" Sirius called out. Hadrian laughed as the blond boy jumped and glared at the back of the room. Hadrian leaned up to the blond boy and whispered something before he walked away. Tom wanted to learn more about Hadrian. The blond boy glared at them as they came up stage to talk with him.

"Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Hello Luc. How are you today?" Draco asked stiffly. Lucius gaped at his brother.

"Why are you here?"

"If you must know, I am Hadrian's accompanist."


	2. Lessons in Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this in Chem class when I'm supposed to be finishing my study guide for my test tomorrow.

Lucius couldn't believe his brother. Draco knew how to play an instrument? Since when? If Narcissia hadn't smack him in the back of the head, he was sure he would have gone into shock. He would need to ask Draco about his instrument and how he got the lessons. He would also need to tell their parents. As Lucius plotted, Hadrian had come back wearing new clothes.

"Hadrian, what are you wearing?" Tom asked. Everyone looked down at the uniform the boy now sported and Hadrian blushed bright red. He was wearing slacks and a button up shirt with a cloak over it all.

"I have lessons after lunch. I'm only here half days so after lunch I go to my other lessons."

"What lessons would you have to leave the school for?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"No, but I would gladly appreciate it if you did."

"Well, then I'll tell you at the end of the year if you haven't guessed by then!" Hadrian exclaimed, a rare look of determination crossing his pale face. James tried to oppose the idea of telling them at the end of the year but Hadrian just patted his head like a puppy. The bell rang and Hadrian had to rush away to get to his bus. That left Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Tom, Theodore Nott, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily rushing to get to their own classes.


	3. Wizards, Problems, and Hectic Life

Hadrian loved his classes, but he wasn't sure they loved him. Dance class first. Stretch, stretch, stretch. Sore muscles. Keep stretching. Even more sore muscles. Practice dance routine and blessed shower. Than off to another class. He already was ready to head to bed, why did dance and gymnastics have to be on the same day?

Now he had an hour to himself then he had to get to Hogwarts. With Draco. So they could practice magic. This always made Hadrian giddy. Draco was one of his closest friends, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They all had a love for dance and music. Ron played the drums and guitar, and knew how to dance classical. As did they all. Hermione played the cello and piano and dance classical and knew the Irish dance. Draco played the violin and harp, and danced ballet, classical, and hip hop, though that was a closely guarded secret. Hadrian himself dance ballet and classical and played the flute and Draco was trying to teach him the harp.

"Dri!!" a girl screeched. Hadrian looked around a plaster on a false smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Parkinson. How is your day, my lady?" he asked the banshee. The banshee smiled at his false kindness thinking he actually meant every single word he said to her. He saw Ron and 'Mione snickering behind their palms. Draco sneered at the girl, who was second in line to the Lordship her father hold and she should act like a Lady. (And keep her paws off Hadrian, Draco added.)

"Oh. I'm just fine, thank you. And how are you?" Pansy Parkinson, the banshee, asked him.

"Just fine. Classes start in five minutes. You had best be going, or you'll miss the start and that would be a shame," Hadrian said, totally and utterly manipulating the girl to leave him be. She rushed off without another word going to the dungeons before Professor Snape could count her missing. Draco, Ron, and Hermione came over and walked with him to Transfiguration.


End file.
